


Night On Broadway

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angell Dresses Up, Big Date, Broadway, Dresses, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Foiled Plans, Impressed Flack, Poor Flack, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Flack tries to take Angell out on a date to really impress her, it doesn't go exactly how he expected...but it doesn't end badly, either.





	Night On Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an answer to **csi50** 's set #3 prompt #14 (" _night_ "), which I combined with one of the challenges at **csinychallenge** on LiveJournal (September's) where I got " _Broadway_ " and " _it's not over_."

"You want to take me to a play?"

Flack nodded his head slowly. " _Broadway_ play."

"And you seriously think we'll get enough time off to go out, get a nice dinner, go see the play and _not_ get called into work?" Angell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said with another nod. "And what was this about dinner?"

"It's a date. Dates include food."

"But you said _nice_ dinner. What are you thinking here?"

"Italian."

"Do you know how expensive the restaurants on Broadway are?"

"I have a good idea," she said, picking up the paperwork on her desk and going around it. She stopped next to him and leaned in. "Make it _really_ nice and I'll wear a nice dress."

"You own a dress?" Flack said with a smirk.

She smacked his shoulder with the papers she held. "Smartass."

"But you like me, so you'll let it slide," he said, his smirk getting wider.

"When's it start?"

"Seven tomorrow night."

"I get off at five. Pick me up here?"

"Done." She pulled away and he watched her walk off. They weren't flaunting the fact they were seeing each other on a semi-regular basis, but it wasn't exactly a closely guarded secret. The CSIs, they knew. So did most of the other cops in the precinct. Even Hammerback and Adam knew. But it wasn't something they shoved out for everyone to view as entertainment.

Added bonus, for Angell at least, was that the more persistent of her would-have-been suitors kept their mouths shut for fear of pissing him off. It had taken a little while for it to get through their heads that hands off was the best approach when it came to her, but things had settled into a nice little state and he was happy with that.

He shook his head a bit and moved away from her desk, trying not to think too hard on the image of her in a dress. It wouldn't do to get caught up in that daydream at work...

**\---**

He was getting nervous. At the last minute, most of their plans had changed. The play was still on, but dinner was going to be afterward and she wasn't going to be picked up at the precinct. No, she was going to meet him at the theatre. And it was inching closer and closer to curtain, and she still wasn't there.

His thoughts dissipated when his phone began vibrating. He groaned slightly as he pulled it out, hoping it wasn't work. He'd been _promised_ the night off. Hell, he'd earned it. He looked at the screen and grinned as he read the text message. She was a block away, could he meet her outside if the play'd already started?

He straightened up from the slight slouch he'd been in and fixed his tie. It was only a few minutes later that a cab pulled up. He could see her paying the driver and he took a moment to stare at her. The first thing he noticed was her hair was up. Sleek ponytail...she didn't wear it like that much, but he did like it when she did.

When she opened the door and stepped out he felt his jaw drop. It was involuntary, he knew that, and he _tried_ to stop it but he couldn't. She looked up just before he closed it and smiled.

"You like?"

He nodded, taking in the short halter dress in a midnight blue. "Yes."

"Bought it for tonight. Stella ran me out to this store she likes during lunch. So thank her next time you see her."

"Oh, most definitely," he said with a widening grin. He came up closer to her and offered her his arm.

"You being a gentleman...I think I like this," she said as she took it. She gave him a wide smile. "Let's get inside."

"Sure," he said, beginning to walk her to the door. He opened it and let her walk in first. He stepped in and the door shut behind them, having the door shut behind them.

**\---**

"I can't _believe_ it didn't finish!"

Flack held the door open for her as she groaned. They followed the crowd out of the theatre. She wasn't the only one grumbling, he noted. None of the attendees were particularly happy about the night's events. He was one of them.

Still, he had a beautiful woman on his arm and an entire evening not needing to be spent working. He could deal with the loss of money for the tickets.

"Technical difficulties can do that."

"How much did you lose for these tickets?" she asked, stopping just outside the door.

He sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Fifty? A hundred?"

"Two hundred."

She looked at him for a moment. "You dropped that much money for theatre tickets?"

"It was supposed to have been worth it. You were enjoying it before it stopped."

"Yeah, but..."

"I hadn't planned on telling you how much they cost."

"Well, I'm paying for dinner."

"You don't want to. Not where I made reservations."

She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and handed it to him. "Cancel them."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's this place by my apartment. Great food, and it won't cost me as much."

He looked at the phone and then shook his head. "No, tonight was my idea. I want to do it the way I planned."

"Nothing's gone the way you planned yet," she pointed out.

He thought for a moment and then took the phone, dialing a number. "I'll cancel them. But I'm still paying for dinner."

"Okay," she replied. "But I figure we can skip dessert and I can make you something at my place."

"Does dessert include food?" he asked with a smirk as he put the phone to his ear.

"We'll see."


End file.
